


Invisibly Lily

by KeepingUpWithChloe



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Invisibility Cloak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepingUpWithChloe/pseuds/KeepingUpWithChloe
Summary: Lily discovers the good and not so good uses of the invisibility cloak during her time at Hogwarts.





	1. Compartment Cloak

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This fanfic starts off a little rocky, as this is my first fanfic, but it will get better as I go on! Thanks so much for reading!  
> -Chloe

Lily Evans isn't someone easily shocked. Of course, she had been shocked many times. When she had received her acceptance letter to Hogwarts, for one. But seeing her entire arm disappear right before her eyes had to be the most shocking thing that would ever happen to her. It had started with that Potter boy. What was his name? John? Jack? James? Yes, it was James. When he had accidentally left his bag in her train compartment, Severus had nudged her. "I'll give you a galleon to take a peek in that bastard's bag". So she had done it. Carefully reaching into the bag and pulling out the first thing she felt. It was a cloak. It had a shimmering luminous effect that seemed to sparkle throughout the compartment. There didn't seem to be a color to it, the cloak seemed to reflect off of any light. Intrigued, Lily slid the cloak up her arm. The silky cool of the fabric was soothing but she almost let out a scream when she could no longer see her arm. She threw the cloak off, shoved it back into the bag and closed her eyes tightly, thinking about what she had just seen. Severus seemed equally shocked. He muttered something about "that Potter boy" and handed Lily a galleon. As the train stopped, James came running back for his bag. As he noticed Lily sitting there, he looked her up and down, grinning. Severus tightened his grip on her arm, urging her to move forward. Both the boys glared at each other. Lily sighed. This was going to be a long year. As she walked away, her eyes were trained on the bulge in James's bag, where the strange cloak lay. 


	2. Advanced Classes

Lily Evans blew a stray strand of strawberry hair from her freckled face. It was the third time this hour that James Potter had stolen Severus's quill. Now James was snaking his arm towards Sev, making a reach for his quill. Lily glared at him and slapped his arm. Surprised, he recoiled. The rest of the class went by smoothly. At the end of class, Professor McGonagall spoke to her privately. "Lily", she began. "Would you be interested in advance classes?" Lily looked at her, with a look of surprise on her face. "Beg pardon?". McGonagall smiled. "You're excelling in all your classes. It's only fair you get rewarded for this. You'll be able to learn new curriculum and you won't be stuck with the same old bout". Lily considered this. Education was always priority. She smiled. "I'd be honored Professor". McGonagall smiled. "Meet me here at 6:00", she said, smiling at Lily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! More to come, I swear.


	3. Night Escapes

Lily Evans heaved a sigh. It had been a long hour of class. It was nightfall now and she was leaving McGonagall's classroom after her advanced lesson. The air was crisp and cool and raised goosebumps on her arms. The air was still, but the silence was soon broken by the sound of voices. They appeared to be coming from an open window nearby. Lily hurried over and peeked through. "Bloody hell!", she heard someone yell as someone else quickly shushed them. "Quiet Sirius, do you want to wake up the whole damn castle?". It was James. Lily watched in wonderment as James carefully draped the same cloak over himself and Sirus. One moment two boys were standing there, they next they were gone. Lily stared at the spot they had been and swore she saw footprints moving across the lawn. Lily's heart skipped a beat. What was going on?


End file.
